PROJECT ZERO
by Maxxthewolf
Summary: an irken child lives his life on Earth and finds friends


"Dax!" a male server unit yelled,"get up or you'll be late!" Dax jerked up and hit the side of his work desk for the thirty-fifth time that week. "GET UP!" the server unit yelled. Dax got out of his bed and gave his friend jumper an annoyed stare "it's 5:45 in the morning,Jumper" Jumper lowered his head and stared at the Dax's alarm clock "whoops,my bad" Dax growled and told Jumper to start making breakfast as he got dressed. He pulled on a shirt with a white dragon on a black backround climbing a tower of skulls with it's friends. He also put on a pair of baggy jeans which were cut at the applied his goggles to his forehead and turned on his human disguise as well. He picked up his backpack and slid down the rail on the side of the stairway to make sure he could fetch something else. Jumper yelled through the hallway "You still want the regular?" Dax smiled "Of course,bacon and eggs with pancakes and a little syrup always hits the spot." Dax opened his backpack and took out a pad of paper,and began to draw Jumper burning his dish and causing a fire. "Done!" Jumper yelled,"get it while it's hot!"Dax put the pad of paper on the floor and began to eat his breakfast,almost burning his tongue in the he finished,a knock sounded at the door. Dax jumped out of his chair "Jumper disguies mode now!" Jumper obeyed and applied his earth disguise,a leaped onto Dax's shoulder and tried to hold on as best as he could without falling opened the door and recognized his old friend Alec. "Alec!" he said,"what brings you by?" Alec shrugged "wanted to see if you could walk to school with me,can you?" Dax nodded "let's go"

"Hurry up!" Alec yelled after Dax as he struggled to keep up "hang...on... he wheezed,"were here already." Alec looked around confused "oh,...sorry"  
>Dax finally caught his breath, "alright,now,what do we do for an hour?" Alec shrugged,"want to see if that girl is here?" Dax said "the one with the blonde hair,I think her name was Nim right?" Dax nodded "yep" Alec nodded as well,"so where is she anyway?" Dax shrugged "ill have a look around okay?" "sure" Alec said anxius to leave the boring school ground. Dax looked around the side of the building for quite a bit of time before he finally gave up "ah well,I better hurry up and catch Alec" Dax bolted back the way around he came and crashed into someone headfirst. "Ow!," he said aloud, "watch where your going!" he stood up and suddenly realized he rammed into Tenn,the newest girl to the school besides Zak and Nim,he also noticed she too was lying on the floor,clutching her scalp. "oh,sorry about that" he held out his hand and helped her get up. Tenn also said she was sorry and left without question,Dax stood there dazed and confused 'what was that about?,' he thought as he raced back to where Alec lay. "find anything yet?" Alec looked up and shook his head "nope no sign of her,she dissapeared without a trace,how odd is that?" Dax shrugged "very odd endeed."<p>

Jumper bit Dax's ear. "Ow!," he said annoyed, "what's the matter?" He pointed with his nose to the rooftops. Dax looked up and noticed something round and smoking coming straight for him. "ALEC,DUCK!" Dax said before the object flew at him and sent him into the wall. Dax shook his head and realized Jumper was gone. "Jumper!, where are you buddy?" He saw something furry on top of the object. Jumper pointed to the object. Dax moved over to it and wiped away some dust,he noticed an irken symbol. "It's...it's an irken carrier pod, what's one of these doing on Earth?  
>He heard Alec yelling to him "Dax are you alright?" "Yea i'm alright!" Dax moved around the object until he found a door. He blew away some rubble from the hole-like circuit board and put his three fingers into them. The door barely opened so Dax had to pull the rest of it out. He saw a female irken with her server unit holding a gun at him. Jumper jumped in front of them and started flailing his arms "WAIT! St...He was to late they instantly got blasted away from the ship. Dax grabbed his head and realized some of his fake skin came off. He suddenly saw the server unit come up to him. "Oh your an irken sorry about that." Jumper snickered "wow, now she suddenly stops*<p> 


End file.
